


The Book of Infinity

by RabbitsAreAwesome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Fix-It of Sorts, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitsAreAwesome/pseuds/RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: Within the library of Kamar-Taj there were two books hidden from all except the Sorcerer Supreme. They were not hidden out of malignant intent. They were hidden to be preserved and the knowledge contained within was only meant for one person, the current Sorcerer Supreme. The first book is called The Codex and it is the journal of every Sorcerer Supreme to live. They were all required to write in the book in order to chronical their lives. The book never runs out of pages and it cannot be damaged. It is from this book that the second was born. The Book of Infinity. In here are the journal entries of the Sorcerer’s Supreme who had encountered the mystical gems known as the Infinity Stones.The books would end up in the hands of the current librarian of Kamar-Taj, Wong. The Ancient One felt that her demise was imminent and gave the books to Wong to safeguard for the next Sorcerer Supreme or whoever you deem worthy.While Doctor Stephen Strange was not the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Wong deemed it important to teach Strange about the future plight of their home, the trouble which may come. He left the Sanctum Sanctorum of New York and returned to Kamar-Taj to retrieve the second book, The Book of Infinity.





	1. Prelude

Within the library of Kamar-Taj there were two books hidden from all except the Sorcerer Supreme. They were not hidden out of malignant intent. They were hidden to be preserved and the knowledge contained within was only meant for one person, the current Sorcerer Supreme. The first book is called _The Codex_ and it is the journal of every Sorcerer Supreme to live. They were all required to write in the book in order to chronical their lives. The book never runs out of pages and it cannot be damaged. It is from this book that the second was born. _The Book of Infinity._ In here are the journal entries of the Sorcerers Supreme who had encountered the mystical gems known as the Infinity Stones.

The books would end up in the hands of the current librarian of Kamar-Taj, Wong. Wong would receive the books after one of their own betrayed them. The Ancient One felt that her demise was imminent and gave the books to Wong to safeguard for the next Sorcerer Supreme or _whoever you deem worthy._ Wong would come to debate with himself over the new candidate for being worth the two most powerful and sacred texts. Was he worthy? This arrogant but kind, confident but humble man. Was he worthy? He wielded the Time Stone effortlessly, without thought to his own safety to protect the world. He was intelligent and creative in stopping otherworldly creatures from harming Earth. Wong deemed Stephen Strange worthy.

While Doctor Stephen Strange was not the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Wong deemed it important to teach Strange about the future plight of their home, the trouble which may come. To tell him the answer to the question he asked seemingly so long ago, “What are the Infinity Stones?” He left the Sanctum Sanctorum of New York and returned to Kamar-Taj to retrieve the second book, _The Book of Infinity._

 

* * *

 

Entry: 1

Agamotto’s Introduction

Year: Earth Year 1492     

Place: Somewhere on the North Atlantic Ocean

I had managed to smuggle myself on the ship Santa María. It is currently heading to an unknown place to the rest of the world who are expecting the ship to go around in a giant circle, they do not expect there to be another land mass in the way. I only know that this ship will not reach the goal of the Spanish Crown due to my prowess. I am a Master of the Mystic Arts. But let me go back a little, while I was born on Earth, I am not a human. I do not really know what I am except not of this world. I try to play nice with the humans as they do not have the same gift as mine. I try to help as much as possible and have come to realize one important thing. Evil is drawn to this world. Maybe it is due to the potential I can sense in every being here. They can be so much more if they tried. Again, apologies for jumping ahead. I am only writing in this journal due to the captain of this ship Christopher Columbus. He has so much potential inherent in this body it is astonishing. The captain had encouraged me to write while I am on this ship because of the inevitable fame that awaits us when we return to Spain from our successful voyage and that it is important for me to not forget who I am or what I have been through. While he does not know my particular situation, especially how much older I am and all I have seen compared to him, I have come to the agreement that he is not wrong. That I – who knows so little about who I even am or what my purpose is – should try to remember everything I have been through so that when I do discover what my purpose and existence means, I will never forget it. I must conclude my writings now for the call of land ahoy beckons me to discover more about this world and its unique composition.

 

Agamotto

 

* * *

 

Strange found it odd that Wong would summon him so suddenly. There was no interdimensional being coming to destroy Earth today or the foreseeable week. Strange likes to think that Wong may have found a cure for his reoccurring headaches. That was not the case when Strange wandered into the library on the first floor as he was greeted with Wong staring at a book resting on the table.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your summons Wong?” Strange asked with a smirk.

“This is a very serious matter we have to discuss Strange. Sit down.” Wong said as he gestured to the seat across the table from him.

Strange raised his eyebrows in curiosity and obliged Wong’s request. While not surprising to Strange to have Wong order him to sit in matters of importance, the tone used by Wong was different than any conversation they’ve ever had. 

As Stephen took a seat he began, “Wong what is- “

He was cut off by Wong, “I need you to listen extremely well Stephen. The knowledge I am about to pass down to you is filled with centuries old information and not for anyone else’s eyes nor ears. Understand that and ingrain it into your mind. This book answers the question you asked after the defeat of Dormammu. It will tell you about the infinity stones as they were encountered by the previous Sorcerers Supreme. It contains their work and creations spanning time and space. What is in this book, must remain in this book.”

Wong slides over the book to Stephen and he takes it with slightly shaking hands.

“How much of this book is about the stones?”

“All of it. The book is enchanted so that anything added into _The Codex_ – another book of great power – that relates to the stones is added magically. We have little idea on how it works, and no one has wanted to try for fear of damaging it beyond repair. Take care of it.”

Wong turned and left the library to go do whatever it is he does when not being bothered by Stephen. Stephen on the other hand, he picked up the book, headed to the third floor to his meditation room, got comfortable, opened the book and began to read.

 

* * *

 

Entry: 284

Agamotto’s Introduction

Year: Earth Year 1776     

Place: New York City, Sanctum Santorum

I am surprised by the news I have received. The child born in 1316 has excelled in her learning. She is advancing quickly and even though she uses the forbidden spell to stay young I cannot blame her. She does it to protect the world just like I have done things I can never take back as well. It also helps to have someone experienced especially with the shortness of sorcerers lately.  The Sanctums have been completed and synched together to protect the world. It was a long time coming. I have appointed the girl, no, woman now to be the master of this Sanctum. The news that surprises me most is the fact that I had a vision. It was an image of a place unknown to this world. I long to go there and I am currently planning my trip now. The sling ring is a work of art and will allow for me to travel to this new world. I am excited beyond measure. It looks like she is here. I must go now and finish my preparations.

 

Agamotto

 

* * *

 

Strange was once again called away. It was by Wong who told Strange it was time for him to eat. He headed out leaving the book in the room behind him. Strange used magic to turn his robes into casual clothes while Wong remained in his sorcerer clothes. They were heading out to lunch in the city and Strange was astonished at Wong’s lack of cash and as they just reached the bottom of the stairs there was a sudden crash behind them.

Swiftly conjuring his robes and the cloak revealing itself, Stephen and Wong turned to face the now gaping hole in the stairway only to come face to face with Bruce Banner.

 

* * *

 

Entry: 312

Agamotto’s Accounts Concerning the Time Stone

Year: Agamotto Year XXXX13    

 Place: XX218 Planet of Temporal Distortion: The Golden City

Day: 1

I find myself at a place where time does not exist. Rather, Time is insignificant and just a wibbly wobbly ball. I discovered this place through a young man who found me. He is a brilliant inventor and certainly has the potential for my craft. He is surprisingly knowledgeable for his young age and told me it was due to his home world XX218. He said that there had been a great accident with his father’s invention which caused the world to suffer temporal lapses in the space time continuum. How this is possible I do not know. I’ve never heard of anything like this happening on any planet on such a large scale. I offered the young man a place with my few apprentices and he readily accepted. I anticipate great progress with him. I find myself now on XX218. It is surprisingly interesting. The planet seems to be plain on the surface but if you travel long enough you can find these bubbles with a whole village or city in them. Sometimes multiple of each. The time within the bubbles move at different speeds some ridiculously fast or slower than the plane of time I am located on. It is astonishing especially since I suspect that my new apprentice is from one of these locations. I traveled for days until I came upon a golden city. In this city I watched fascinated, as they were a race of humanoids. Humanoids were hard to find and the ones on my home were underdeveloped. It was quite an interesting sight, seeing the inherent potential in the people of my home being used in such creative ways in a more advanced people. It took me the rest of the night to find a place to stay where I can write in peace. Tomorrow I will seek out the source of this anomaly and then work on how to fix it.

 

Agamotto

 


	2. The Time Stone

Entry: 313

Agamotto’s Accounts Concerning the Time Stone

Agamotto Year: XXXX13   

Place: XX218: Planet of Temporal Distortion: The Heart of The Golden City

Day: 5

I have located the heart of the golden city. It is actually called Tempris. Within the city of Tempris, at the heart of the city, contains a machine powered by what I can see is an emerald gem. The gem seems special to me but I cannot place why. All I know is that it is the cause of the temporal distortions. I tried to remove the gem with my hands but it nearly burned me alive. While not a large concern it was disconcerting. I have made a plan to return to my apprentices and speak to the son of this inventor, Censor. Hopefully he can provide me some insight on his father’s invention. I head out tonight.

 

Agamotto

* * *

 

The meeting between Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange went something like this.

After pulling him out from the hole a series of panicked words spilled out of Bruce’s mouth. He was antsy and moved jerkily as if he wasn’t sure how to get his words across to the strange people he was talking to. Strange and Wong were only able to catch a few words due to the speed of Bruce’s speaking but it was enough for them to realize the dire situation they had found themselves in. They heard from Bruce the words, “Thanos”, “gauntlet”, “death”, “infinity stones”, “Thor”. And that was enough to send both sorcerers into motion. They hurriedly calmed Bruce down and Stephen ran to retrieve the _Book of Infinity_ and the Eye of Agamotto.

* * *

 

Entry: 314

Agamotto’s Accounts Concerning the Time Stone

Agamotto Year: XXXX14

Place: Earth: Kamar-Taj: House of Agamotto’s Apprentices

Day: 22

I have returned to my sanctum and consulted Censor. He said that his father was the only one who knew anything about the machine and strange gem. Censor’s father had told him that if anyone can figure out the machine it was him. With this in mind, I have decided to return to planet XX218 and bring Censor with me. As I predicted, he did progress surprisingly fast, almost as fast as I had and even the new master of New York. He is smart and due to him having grown up in a temporal distortion, I suspect he is much older then he looks. I will have to see how the rest of this investigation goes to decide my next course of action.  

 

Agamotto

* * *

The three of them reconvened at the foyer and Bruce told Strange that their best bet at stopping Thanos had to be the one and only Tony Stark. Strange was skeptical about including Stark but realized there was no time for debate. He opened a portal and went to retrieved Stark.

Throughout this entire time Stephen thought of all he had done with his infinity stone.

He remembered the moment he first activated the stone as he came across the _Book of Cagliostro._ He remembered the awe he felt at figuring out about the stone and using it to repeatedly restore and destroy an apple and then the immense satisfaction that came with restoring the book’s missing pages. ‘

He also remembered the pain and fear that was attached to the object on his body held by a chain.

In his head ran through his experience with Dormmamu and the horrid deaths he lived over and over again.

_Dormmamu I’ve come to bargain._

Dead.

_Dormmamu I’ve come to bargain._

Dead.

_Dormmamu I’ve come to bargain._

Dead.

Over and over and over and over and over and over again.

It never stopped until he drove the evil entity mad.

He clearly remembered every time he died and often felt the phantom pains from his thousands of deaths. 102,311 deaths. Each one a vivid memory. A stain on his sanity. It would take weeks before his nightmares became manageable, before he would stop reliving every death in a single night. Now, he usually only goes anywhere between five and ten deaths every other night and he no longer wakes in a cold sweat. It was progress, slow progress. And it would all come crashing down.

* * *

 Entry: 315

Agamotto’s Accounts Concerning the Time Stone

Year: Agamotto Year: XXXX14

Place: XX218: Planet of Temporal Distortion: The Heart of The Golden City

Day: 37

I have had little time to write once I returned to planet XX218. It was impossible to focus on anything other than the time machine. Censor has managed to figure out how to remove the gem but we are in need of a vessel more powerful than the one currently holding it and we need to disconnect the machine from the leylines located on the planet. Surprisingly, the location of the machine is the exact place where all the leylines intersect. Whether it was always this way or a side effect of the machine is unknown. It is quite unlike Earth where there exist three locations where many leylines intersect. Even so, I have a plan. I will speak to some of the best smiths in the entire galaxy where powerful weapons were created and hire them to create a vessel with enough strength to hold this gem. I leave Censor with the job of disconnecting the machine. I hope I will be back quickly as I depend upon the pictures in books to travel to many locations with the sling ring.

 

Agamotto

* * *

 

Tony Stark was having a nice day. The first of many he felt were to come. He woke from a pleasant dream involving his fiancé and quite possibly their future child. It was one of the most pleasant dreams he has had since the Chitauri invasion and the vision of death and destruction to come from a future invasion. Tony had become obsessed with preventing any and all harm to the people he cared for whether they were present in his life still or not.

Last night’s dream strayed far from this dark and depressing future. It was filled with laughter and warms hugs. The waking up to someone next to you who loves you unconditionally, who you’ve hurt and worried but still they have come to love you. It was followed by warm home cooked breakfast and smiles and giggles and tickles. Tony wanted that future so much. He had reached out and nearly touched it. It was just within his reach, but fate had not planned to let Tony Stark, Iron Man, Earth’s Mightiest Defender, rest.

“No more surprises. Promise.”

Golden sparks appeared from behind Tony and out of a portal came Stephen Strange.

“Tony Stark, we need your help.”

And soon after, Bruce Banner.

* * *

 

Entry: 342

Agamotto’s Accounts Concerning the Time Stone

Year: Agamotto Year: XXXX15

Place: XX218: Planet of Temporal Distortion: The Golden City

Day: 262

It had taken too long for me to return to the city of Tempris. My journey was faced with hardships. Battles in the deep depths of space, pirates out for my blood, wars on planets I stopped to rest, the seemingly endless conflicts I found myself in and the endless stream of pain was overwhelming at times. It makes me want to stop it. The good thing is that Censor and I have stopped the machine. By the time I returned the machine had been disconnected of all but one metal cord that stretched from the center of the machine directly into the ground. Once I arrived with the new vessel, a necklace with a retractable lid like function with the protective seal of the Vishanti just like the windows of the sanctums. I met with Censor at Tempris and we started the dangerous process of removing the stone. We had to move together at the exact same time, I remove the stone as he disconnects the last cord. I could not touch the stone with my hand so I have to use very powerful magic. The stone resisted me every step of the way and it was a battle of wills. The stone was strong, but I was stronger. It nearly took all of my energy to force the stone out from the machine and into the necklace. The moment the stone entered the necklace and the final cord disconnected a blast of raw magical energy blew Censor and I across the chamber we were in. I blacked out and woke to fire. The machine was expelling fire. I ran across the room my robes burning to reach Censor. Together we stumbled out of the chamber and made it outside to the golden city’s exterior. There we saw a sight I will never forget. The bubbles that had been filled with cities and towns functioning on separate planes of time had risen to the sky. It was as if the fates wanted this sight to be seen and never forgotten. It was a warning to all who would ever come to see this emerald stone. The events which followed have come to haunt me and I hope it will not be my legacy.  We watched with baited breath as the time bubbles seemed to stretch and take the shape of an image on paper, a flat timeline with no depth. The dozens of now flat images – that sadly still moved like these holograms that the advance civilizations have – were real time movement on a flat surface. We would watch as all the images suddenly began to meet at one point in the sky and a black hole like rift formed. The images of the people trapped in the temporal distortions shifted to looks of terror. The people suddenly screamed and from our place on the ground their screams reached our ears and filled our heads in a cacophony of sound. The images, no, timelines and distortions were all sucked in the rift as quickly as the screaming started and suddenly there was silence. The rift had closed and the temporal distortions were gone. But at a price. All the people in the distortions were lost forever. Their timelines wiped from our timeline. I panicked and turned to Censor expecting him to be gone too. All he said in response to my panic in a voice that shook and was no more than a whisper was, “I was not born in the distortion, I just grew up in one.” He then spoke no more and stood staring and the place where the rift was as if expecting it to open up once more. I gently pulled him away and once in the safety of the room I was staying I crowned him the new Sorcerer Supreme. The horrors I witnessed and had been unable to prevent have caused me to lose faith in myself and whatever my purpose may be. It is sudden and there is one candidate who could be better, but they did not witness this horror and the strength of a not so innocent gem. I leave the vessel of the stone, no, it’s not just any stone. Let’s call it, the Time Stone. The vessel of the Time Stone is in Censor’s hands now. He knows my will. To stop any and all possible other stones like the Time Stone from harming anything else. The fate of the Earth is in his hands. Now, I shall journey across the cosmos to find me and just what is my purpose for existing and being placed in this universe. 

 

Goodbye now,

Agamotto

* * *

 

“Tell me his name again.”

“Thanos. He is looking for all the infinity stones.”

“Power, Time, Space, Reality, Soul and Mind.”

“Where are they?”

“There’s three on Earth.”

“I have one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next three chapters we will see Censor's encounter with some of the other infinity stones. As for how he fits in the timeline with the Ancient One, that will be revealed in the next chapter. As for the Ancient One, she will get her own journal accounts after Censor. There will be six more chapters that focus primarily on the stones and the journals attached to them. After these chapters will be the post-infinity war storyline. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update every four days. Enjoy!


	3. The Power Stone

Entry: 1

Censor’s Introduction

Year: Agamotto Year: XXXX15; Censor Year: XXXX3

Place: XX218: Former Planet of Temporal Distortion: The Golden City

I am Censor. I hail from planet XX218. The planet faced devastation with the removal of this… Time stone. The stone now rests in my hands in the necklace made by former Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto. I shall call it The Eye of Agamotto. After the one who named me his successor, though there lives one much more worthy of the title then me. I feel he gave me this title only because we have both witnessed the power of the stone and he needed to escape the horrors he had witnessed in the cosmos and felt unworthy to return to earth. The stone beckons me to call upon its power. It knows my goal of finding any others like it. Soon, soon, I shall soon follow its call. Wherever or whenever it takes me. I am an inventor and a user of the Mystic Arts, the Sorcerer Supreme, and I will prevent any more tragedies. The stone’s call becomes too great to resist. I will follow this no matter where it leads.

 

Censor

* * *

_Child out of Time but still in Time._

_Let me show you what you have missed._

Censor was suddenly pulled back into time. He watched dozens of timelines fly passed, all of different events surrounded by the colors of the multiverse. He reached out had touched them and watched as they rippled in response. From the corner of his eye he saw it. An event that sparked his journey. He watched as a massive being carrying a large staff suddenly slammed it down on the surface of a planet where the people ran in fear. He noticed a glowing purple object on the tip of the staff and grabbed that timeline. He held on watching and within a blink of an eye, a purple mass of… something formed and ate away all life in an instant. His grip tightened and then he requested the stone to:

_Take me to this place. To this time._

And it responded:

_As you wish._  

* * *

 

Entry: 2

Censor’s Accounts Concerning the Power Stone

Year: ???

Place: ???

I awoke in a ravaged world. It seems to be one from the timeline I grabbed on to. I am unsure to what year it is and what world I am on. I do not know anything. It is the worst situation I could possibly be in. I should have expected the impossible from the Time Stone and should not have asked to be taken here. It was a moment of impulsive and reckless behavior. I am now stranded as the Time Stone refuses to answer my call. The good thing is now I can prevent any possible future catastrophes involving the staff and the purple – I can assume – gem. I will now traverse this time period and find the giant in possession of the staff and attempt to pry it from the giant no matter what it costs me.

 

Censor

* * *

 

The Guardians of the Galaxy would be formed through a series of events that no one in their right mind could have ever predicted. It was a series of coincidences and luck which put together would push the ragtag team of heroes together. The orb containing the Power Stone was hunted, the bounties on the heads of men were longed for, and a mission for revenge was at risk. Ronan the Accuser would be working for a third party who wanted the stone all to themselves. The Guardians would only see a glimpse of its power through a collector named Tivan.

* * *

 

Entry: 3

Censor’s Accounts Concerning the Power Stone

Year: ???

Place: Censor’s Ship

I have managed to procure a ship. It seems the powers of the staff only aim towards organic life as the buildings and overall geographical form of the planet has remained the same. I am currently writing as the ship is set to autopilot. I am following the path of destruction left by the giant hoping to catch up to it, as for when I do catch up, I do not know what I will do. The planet I awoke on was emptied of life and I am not willing to join them but it is my goal to stop all sorts of tragedies from powerful gems so I must continue on my path. For a pass time, I have begun tinkering with the materials located on the ship to make a vessel for the purple gem. Again, I am forced to assume it is similar to the Time Stone so my construction will be based on the one Agamotto left me. I will add extra security measures to ensure it will not be so easily accessible. The ship just lurched to a stop. It seems we have arrived at a destination, not sure if it’s the one I wish to be, I guess I will have to wait and see.

 

Censor

* * *

 

The Guardians would overcome the difficulty of holding the stone in one’s hands by each sharing a portion of the burden. They had lost so much but gained a sense of comradeship that would bring the evil they face to its knees. They would retake the Power Stone from Ronan and then hand it in to the Nova Corps who they felt would be the best protectors of the stone. The Nova Corps would come to pay a high price. 

* * *

 

Entry: 4

Censor’s Accounts Concerning the Power Stone

Year: ???

Place: Space Pirate Ship

It seems the destination I assumed I had reach had not been one at all. My ship was tractor beamed by a space pirates’ ship although the members of the crew claim to not be space pirates. Due to my exceptional memory, I will recount the endeavor in full detail.

…

The ship lurched to a stop and I had just about reached the bay doors when they had been blasted off. I really only lived by managing to conjure a shield to defend myself. Once the smoke cleared all I saw was a group of men not like the people of my world, they looked like some of my neighbors growing up, one looked like an insectoid, another was all pink, one was a blue rock like figure, one was a little old creature with needles for fingers, and the last one was human looking at least. They held various weapons in my direction that looked like a mixture of the primitive weapons on XX218 on its standard time and the weapons of the more advanced temporal distortion I lived in. The pink one then tossed a ball in my direction and then it went black.

I had woken up in cuffs. I was stripped of all the pouches I had so I had none of my inventions were on my person but I could still feel my magic. I don’t like referring to it as magic as it was much deeper than some mystical force, it was like a code of some kind. But it was much more than that too. I haven’t had the time to dig deeper. Soon hopefully, when I have solved this problem of the gems. Back on the topic at hand.

I remembered the captain of the ship came to me in the cell I was in and started asking some very dangerous questions for him and me. The conversation went like this:

“You are not from here, are you?” The man asked me.

“What gave it away?” I was not in the mood for subtly. 

“The magic shield, the fact that you left a planet that was attacked by Eson which is completely impossible, and then that interesting object around your neck.”

I didn’t respond to him.

“You must know that it is an object of great power. I have a proposition for you that you may find… acceptable. You see I know what that thing on your neck is but I will let you and it go if you help me.”

“What is it that I may be able to help you with?”

“As you may have seen, Eson the Searcher has a stone much like the one you carry and he is using it to destroy whole worlds. I cannot allow that to happen any longer. You help me and I let you live.”

“On one condition, the purple stone gets sealed away.”

“Even better for me. Deal.”

“What is your name?”

“Ego.”

That is the end of this account and I shall continue to write about my encounters with the group of pirates and my hunt for the next stone.

 

Censor

* * *

 

The being currently in charge of the power stone at the time Censor has found himself pulled into was named Eson the Searcher. Eson the Searcher was from a race of beings who called themselves the Celestials. These Celestials were around since the beginning of the universe and they created objects of great power from the event known to the people of Earth as the Big Bang. These objects were in the shape of gems and they hold the universal conditions of the universe. No Celestial has ever been able to wield all six but the non-Celestial, Mad Titan Thanos, would seek to do the impossible.

* * *

 

Entry: 5

Censor’s Accounts Concerning the Power Stone

Year: ???

Place: Space Pirate Ship

It turns out the space pirates are extremely knowledgeable about this Eson, and they are willing to work with me. For something in return of course. I do not know what they want but I will owe them big time. I was introduced to the creature with needles for fingers. His name is Needle which is ironic. But that is beside the point, the point is, is that Needle had created a cape, no, cloak. The cloak was an odd thing as it was sentient and levitated allowing its wearer to do so too. The cloak was unwieldable by any of the other members but it did choose me. So, now I have been included in their plan to stop Eson. The pink creature called Fosa had created a bunch of bracelets that are said to be able to negate the effects of the purple stone for a limited amount of time. There are six for each of us so the plan is that the pirates are going to fly their ship and drop me off at Eson, the pirates will keep the skies cleared for me while I travel up Eson to his head. Once there, I will use my skills to make it to its brain and then mess it up as much as possible. It will require strength and time that I feel I do not have but there is no other option. I have to do this to stop the stone and entrap it in the orb.  

 

Censor

* * *

 

The Mad Titan Thanos had discovered the Power Stones location on Xandar and immediately planned for a full-scale invasion. The Nova Corps never stood a chance. The invasion would be led by Thanos himself and his Black Order. With their fodder ready,  they mercilessly slaughtered the Xandarians and bathed the streets in their blood. The entirety of the Nova Corps would be destroyed and half of Xandar’s population would be killed. Thanos would crush the orb into dust and pick up the Power Stone to attach to his golden gauntlet. The Infinity Gauntlet.

* * *

 

Entry: 6

Censor’s Accounts Concerning the Power Stone

Year: ???

Place: Eson’s Base Planet

I’ll describe in detail for you the battle that just transpired.

We had been in the pirates’ ship for a few days as we continued to finalize our plans. I would use the cloak and my technological knowledge to climb up Eson’s body and the other pirates would handle the troops that would no doubt be present. We would each be equipped with six of the stone negating bracelets. We made it to Eson’s current base planet. I heard from Ego that he only stays here because the inhabitants are dumb and easy to control and they view Eson as their god. Fighting these kinds of mindless followers will be troublesome.

As soon as we breached the atmosphere of the planet, enemy ships immediately took off from the ground and began targeting us. The ship we had was large enough to hold three smaller vessels including the one I had commandeered so three of the pirates took control of the smaller vessels with me riding with Fosa. Ego took control of the main ship. The ship I was on made it to Eson who was sitting on his throne in the center of the city we were flying over. He rose as soon as my ship reached his shoulder and then I jumped out. The cloak prevented me from a death ensuring fall and we landed peacefully on Eson left shoulder.

The next couple of events will be harder to explain.

Eson was a machine through and through so he had defenses for nearly everything. Without hesitation metal wires shot out from the plates on his shoulder and grabbed at me. To avoid them I had to jump off his shoulder but as I was falling down the length of his arm more wires with claws and blasts of energy were shot out after me. I had managed to grab on to a metal plate on his hand and with the cloak supporting me, we shot back up the arm. We dodged blasts of energy, metal spikes shooting out to stab me, and the metal wires with claws out to grab me. I had attempted to use magic but I was not used to relying on it for dangerous situations so instead, I had used my technology that was returned to me. I pulled from my pouch on my hip balls that would be attracted to the metal and send out electrical shocks and watched as the defense mechanism failed. I did this up the entire length of the arm up to the shoulder and back of the neck.

Once at the back of the neck I pulled out a thin metal rod that had a laser installed so I could cut into the metal. It is important to note that Eson had been using the purple stone without pause and by the time I opened up a sizable hole, we all had four of the six bracelets charged with the power to negate the stones effect. Once inside of Eson’s neck I began to climb the intricate mix of machinery to the brain.

Once at the brain I was met with what seemed to be an actual brain connected by wires to a series of monitors and computers. I wanted to study the system but knew I had more pressing matters so I went to the monitor nearest to me and opened up the front panel pulling out all the wires and cutting them with the laser. It would’ve been quicker if Eson hadn’t decided to communicate to me. He began talking about the stones and what they were, about their creation by Celestials like him. The most urgent matter he spoke to me about was the plans of Ego and why he wanted to kill him so badly.

I couldn’t shake off what he said even as I continued to pull out wires and attempt to cut off the brain. It never seemed to be enough as the wires I pulled and cut would only be regenerated by the rest of the system. I had to go to the source. I needed to kill the brain. I was at two bracelets left, we were running out of time. Time! That was what was needed to stop Eson. I pleaded to the Time Stone, asking it to aid me and it allowed for me to tap into its powers. The opening of the necklace revealed the gem and then I called upon its power to speed up Eson’s brain’s lifespan. It took so much concentration that nothing else could be present in my mind. I watched with a sick fascination as a Celestial’s brain withered.

Soon the whole mechanism was falling and I blacked out.

I awoke on top of the machine with the pirates all around me. They were cheering and yelling. I stood on shaky legs and made my way over to the staff where Ego already stood. I went to the gem and with a grim look shared between us that spoke more than words, I extracted the gem from the staff and put it into the orb.

 

Censor

* * *

 

The Power Stone would be used to slay the remaining Asgardians after Thanos successfully obtains the Space Stone. This event would be followed by the anguished cries of a king with no people to lead.

* * *

 

Entry: 7

Censor’s Accounts Concerning the Power Stone

Year: ???

Place: Andromeda Galaxy: Eclipsing Binary Star M31V J00443799+4129236: Planet: Morag

This is the only location that I am actually aware of being as I overheard the crew speaking about it. Ego believes this is the safest place to hide the orb as the few living creatures there were Orloni and some advanced civilization Ego was keeping contact with. It seems the people of Morag and Ego were in contact for some time as they already built a temple to hold the orb. We arrived on the planet and were greeted kindly and Ego and myself were taken to the temple.

At the temple I placed the orb in a pedestal and began a complex spell. It was a spell that would prevent the foolish from obtaining the stone, it would cause the water levels to rise and fall every 300 years. Its new normal state will be heightened water levels which will keep the temple hidden. 

Once I accomplished that goal I turned to Ego. He looked at me with a smile on his face as if he won the golden egg. Little did he know.

“I’d like to thank you Censor, for all you’ve done for me.”

“I know what you do Ego. I know you terraform planets. Eson told me and showed me. You wanted to stop Eson because everything you terraform is organic and he would have been able to destroy it with the Power Stone.”

“Hmm, I was hoping you wouldn’t see that, or anything about me. It is too late to stop me though, and you certainly don’t have the power to.”

“You would’ve been correct, if I hadn’t already stopped you.” At that moment I pulled out a pink flower, the one Ego planted on Eson’s former planetary base. “I followed you in the night and kept the Eye of Agamotto in my room so you wouldn’t notice me. I hide my presence and after you planted the flower I plucked it and its roots. I used a series of illusions to keep up the charade of you having planted the flower. I won’t let you terraform any planet as long as I am present.”

I set the flower ablaze.

Ego screamed.

 

Censor

* * *

 

_Child out of Time but still in Time._

_Let me show you what you have missed._

With a vision, a grab and a request:

_Take me to this place. To this time._

And a response:

_As you wish._  

I was again in another place and another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took way longer than expected as I have had little time to write as school is coming to a close and I have been swamped with testing and I wanted to make sure that everything I wrote was of a high quality and made sense. I have also had to change some of the storyline that I wanted to do. It does not affect the previous chapters but it did change my plans for the future. This chapter is also significantly longer then the two previous ones as I want about one chapter per infinity stone. There will be one more chapter with Censor and then there will be two chapters for the Ancient One and then the post-infinity war plot will begin! I am excited to get to that point but establishing the background is my focus for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the one's to come!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I apologize for any mistakes that may be found. It will be slow going at first but will pick up. The first few chapters will focus heavily on the journal entries of the Sorcerers Supreme but after that the focus will return to our heroes. This is not comic compliant and many of the events concerning the journals will be of my own creation. it will be MCU complaint as much as possible and any background knowledge will be gathered from Wikapedia which is why I feel I can manipulate and add to the foundation of the universe which makes the story a small AU. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
